<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>自我意识的自欺本质 by chesapeakerapper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517912">自我意识的自欺本质</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesapeakerapper/pseuds/chesapeakerapper'>chesapeakerapper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>nothing - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesapeakerapper/pseuds/chesapeakerapper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>自我意识的自欺本质</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>自欺大致可以分为三类，无意识的、做未经反思之事的自欺，不去做任何判断而试图避免自欺的自欺，以及将某物视为最终目标而为实现其的“同一个”自欺。这三种自欺中，第三种自欺正是一种“信仰”、是大多天才者的生活状态，超越了知性主义的短浅和理性主义的踌躇。  人的有限性使人永远无法摆脱自欺，但人可以选择如何去活，如何“自欺”，可以选择让自己奋不顾身地“投入”某一事业从而达成一种“善”。<br/>
“绝望之为虚妄，正与希望相同”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>